


I Want You

by poughkeepsie (YokubouNoRain)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Rimming, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/poughkeepsie
Summary: Dean tiene la brillante idea de solicitar la ayuda de las versiones alternas suya y de Sam que aparecieron en el búnker. Pero, quizás, eso no sea lo único que quiera de ambos...Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios, enFacebookoTwitterporque fue subido sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: Alternate Dean Winchester (Supernatural: Destiny's Child)/Dean Winchester, Alternate Dean Winchester/Alternate Sam Winchester (Supernatural: Destiny's Child), Alternate Sam Winchester (Supernatural: Destiny's Child)/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Alternate Dean Winchester/Alternate Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> El título es por [la canción de Savage Garden, del mismo nombre que suena la primera vez que aparece este par que viene de otro mundo.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ASVHDIoMarI)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Eric Kripke y me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> No creo que vayamos a ver a Dean y Sam fornicando cual conejos en el asiento trasero de _Baby_ , por ende, la historia sí es de mi propiedad intelectual.
> 
> No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« SI BIEN LA HISTORIA NO OCURRE EN UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, ES PROBABLE QUE LAS ACCIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES TELEVISIVAS »**
> 
> Que disfrutes de la historia :)

Ninguno supo en qué momento sucedió. Quizás cada uno tuvo la impresión de que ese sería el inevitable resultado cuando Dean –el de _este_ mundo- les pidió a Castiel y Jack que los dejaran solos y que por ningún motivo los molestaran. Dean –el otro Dean- lo intuyó. Se dio cuenta en su mirada porque él por supuesto que conocía sus gestos y forma de ser, aún cuando estuviera tratando con un Dean Winchester de un universo alterno. Se dio cuenta en la forma en que lo observaba, impresionado y a la vez, sintiendo que la curiosidad emanaba de cada poro de su piel. Dean –el otro Dean- se arregló el cuello de la camisa, observando, indagando en la profundidad de la mirada dorada de una versión distinta a él mientras lo hacía. Y allí pudo ver ese brillo que sabía por boca de Sam, de _su_ Sam, que él mismo tenía cuando su libido emergía. Le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, enseñándole apenas sus dientes, pasando lentamente su lengua sobre ellos. Eso ocasionó que el Dean de esta época se ahogara con el sorbo de cerveza que estaba bebiendo. 

* * *

Sam -el otro Sam-, por su parte, no se sentía para nada intimidado siendo observado por su otra versión que estaba sentada frente suyo. Por el contrario, le encantaba ser observado, ser el centro de atención, pero eso sólo Dean, _su_ Dean lo sabía. Tenía ese no sé qué que hacía que todos voltearan a verlo cada vez que entraba a algún lugar. Y eso le encantaba. No sabía que seguía manteniendo ese mismo efecto en este universo al que habían llegado, mucho menos que llamaría la atención de su yo de dicho universo, pero estaba agradecido por eso.

* * *

Mientras pedía su colaboración y oía hablar a su versión de Tierra-36 (ese fue el número que le había asignado), Dean observaba cada gesto, cada mínimo movimiento y los comparaba con los propios, encontrando más similitudes que diferencias. Le recorría el cuerpo con la vista hasta donde era posible. Cuando comenzó a contar las pecas regadas sobre su rostro chocó con su mirada esmeralda y bajó repentinamente a sus labios los cuales se curvaron hacia arriba. Se ahogó con la cerveza por ello.

* * *

Sam no podía quitarle la vista de encima al otro Sam. No había podido hacerlo cuando irrumpió junto con una versión alterna de Dean en la habitación 28 del búnker, menos cuando lo sacaron del espacio entre dimensiones en el que estaba encerrado, era como si estuviera prendado de cada cosa que hacía, y si osaba mirar hacia otro lado, él se encargaba de volver a ser el centro de atención. No sabía cómo lo lograba o si estaba bajo un hechizo horrible, pero todo él era exquisitamente irresistible.

* * *

—Ustedes dos van a estar aquí, haciéndose pasar por nosotros.  
Esas habían sido las palabras de Dean antes de conducirlos a su habitación. Ese era un lugar en el búnker cuyas personas con acceso podían contarse con los dedos de una mano. Sam tenía paso libre, demás estaba decir, y esas versiones de Sam y él deberían sentirse halagadas de estar pisando ese suelo bajo sus pies, pero no había tiempo para explicarles la trascendencia de ese suceso. En realidad, ni siquiera Dean estaba seguro de por qué los había dejado entrar. Titubeó cuando se dirigió al otro Dean. Lo miró, pero no le dijo nada. Él volvió a sonreírle, mientras se aflojaba la camisa, abriéndola de par en par. Dean, el de este espacio y tiempo, trató de husmear si su piel tenía las mismas marcas que la suya. Vio que sus labios se habían separado, pero no oyó las palabras que habían salido de entre ellos. Estaban a poco menos de diez pasos de distancia, y el otro Dean recorrió esa distancia en una milésima de segundo antes de acorralar a su otra versión contra la pared, al lado de la puerta. Él miró a Sam, a su Sam, pidiéndole ayuda. ¿Es que no podía alejarse de ese sujeto tan sólo con empujarlo? Podía. Y también podía inmovilizarlo de un golpe. Pero lo que sentía y lo que podía eran las dos caras de una misma moneda porque Dean no quería alejarlo de él. Por eso lo dejó, dejó que esa versión desconocida de un universo extinto besara la piel sensible de su cuello mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus brazos. Iba a dejarse ser probado por él mismo, pero después, cuando se sintiera satisfecho, los roles se intercambiarían, ¡y pobre de ese otro Dean cuando eso sucediera!

* * *

Cuando Sam se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de ser besado hizo un paso hacia atrás. El otro Sam dejó su mano sobre uno de sus hombros y lo miró, expectante. Su mirada viajaba entre lo que estaba haciendo Dean, y lo que estaba tratando de hacer su otro yo.   
—¿Te gusta mirar? —le preguntó, recibiendo por respuesta una mirada de desaprobación que sabía era una completa mentira—. Puedo dejarte mirar, si quieres. Si me tratas bien, yo también te trataré bien, Sam —susurró mientras su otra mano acomodaba una hebra de cabello detrás de la oreja de Sam, rozando apenas su piel, probando si a esta versión suya también le gustaba ese roce que nunca terminaba de darse—. Puedes mirar mientras te beso, _Sammy_.   
Esa fue una de las primeras veces que Sam le sostuvo la mirada. Podía sentir bajo su tacto la respiración errática de su pronta víctima, la lujuria que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Eso lo hizo sonreír. Y el inesperado beso que le dio, mucho más.

* * *

Mientras su piel era saboreada por esa otra versión suya, Dean veía a su hermano besándose a sí mismo. Como si todo estuviera formando parte de un escabroso ritual, condujo una mano ajena a su entrepierna.   
—Oh —oyó gemir—. Me pregunto si en esto también seremos similares —sus miradas se encontraron, Dean no le respondió—. Porque los somos en muchas más cosas de las que piensas. Es _tu_ Sammy el que hace esto, ¿no, Dean? —le preguntó mientras lo acariciaba—. Vamos, Dean, tócame tú también. Sé que lo deseas.   
—Sammy —gimoteó el aludido al ver la espalda de un Sam que no era el suyo.   
—Sam está bien. Créeme.   
Cada capa que cubría la piel de Dean fue cayendo al suelo. Nunca había tenido la fantasía de estar recibiendo sexo oral por él mismo, pero eso sería todo con lo que soñaría a partir de ahora. Sabía perfectamente qué le gustaba, cómo le gustaba, hasta dónde le gustaba. Y la vista de Sam peleando consigo mismo, tratando de mostrar una dominación que se le iba escapando de las manos, tampoco sería fácil de olvidar. Luego se encargaría de ese otro Sam. Mientras tanto, jaló los cabellos de su otro yo hacia adelante, y bajó la vista para ver si había logrado por lo menos que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Lo había hecho, y se veía hermoso.

* * *

Sam se veía a sí mismo encima suyo, danzando encima de su erección, moviéndose en cada dirección humanamente posible sabiendo que le gustaba sentirlo así. Era algo extraño verse siendo penetrado por sí mismo, y aunque Sam disfrutara cuando jalaban de su cabello, no había nadie que lo hiciera mejor que Dean. Su mano se extendió hacia él. Necesitaba sentir también su cercanía en ese momento. Sus miradas se cruzaron y con un suave movimiento él se zafó del húmedo agarre que su otro yo mantenía sobre él. Ambos se acercaron a la cama y Dean se inclinó hacia Sam para besar sus labios, una vez, dos veces. Se separaron momentáneamente para ver a sus versiones alternas intercambiar besos entre gemidos orquestados para excitarlos sólo a ellos. Se sonrieron y volvieron a lo mismo. Sam entrelazó sus dedos a una de las manos de Dean y la llevó a sus cabellos. Él sabía lo que su pequeño hermano quería. Jaló de ellos como sólo él sabía. Eso sí que ese otro Dean no podría igualar. Los labios de Sam se abrieron de par en par, temblorosamente, y todo su cuerpo se tensó.  
—Más —le pidió—. Hazlo más fuerte.  
Una de sus manos las llevó a los muslos de Dean, palmeándolos para que se acercara un poco más a él; mientras la otra trataba de marcar el ritmo de su yo alterno. El otro Dean siguió acariciando el cuerpo de su reflejo, recorriéndolo con sus manos, con sus labios. Agarró el pañuelo que su hermano aún tenía alrededor de su cuello y se lo quitó de un tirón. Antes de que Dean enterrara su erección en la boca de Sam, tenía que saber si eso también le gustaba a esta versión de su hermano. Lo colocó alrededor de su cuello y estiró de sus extremos. Cada vena del cuerpo de Sam se hinchó, su espalda se curvó hacia arriba, y eso hacía que su propio hermano viera las estrellas. Aflojó el agarre mientras acariciaba su largo torso. Y volvió a hacerlo varias veces más mientras con la otra mano, separaba los muslos de Dean para recorrerlo con su lengua y con sus dientes.  
—Puedes besarlo —le dijo—. Dejo que beses a mi Sammy. No tengo por qué ponerme celoso de mí mismo, ¿no es cierto?  
Ambos se miraron como un par de desconocidos. Había aspectos que diferenciaban a ese otro Sam del suyo. Sintió un dejo de nostalgia cuando sus labios se encontraron, la timidez quedó perdida en algún rincón cuando sus lenguas se chocaron. Dean no sabía cuánto más podría aguantarlo. Sentía un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda y cuando parecía que todo iba a terminar, el otro Dean lograba calmarlo un poco para volver a empezar. El otro Sam dejó de torturar a su otro yo y llamó a su hermano.   
—Dean, ven, Dean.  
El aludido llegó a sus espaldas y comenzó a acariciar todo su cuerpo, frotándose sobre él mientras atendía su erección. Su versión de este mundo se sentó en la cama y mientras su Sam le hacía sexo oral, enterraba una de sus manos entre sus cabellos. Ambos se prestaban atención a ellos mismos y a sus amantes con sus sentidos, pero su vista estaba posada sobre las acciones de sus invitados. Dean estiró su mano para alcanzar a la erección de Sam. Podía apenas tocarlo, pero valía la pena el esfuerzo. No iba a sentir celos de Sam siendo penetrado por él mismo. Sí tenía un poco de envidia, después se encargaría de él. Pero fue esa misma imagen la que lo hizo llegar al clímax. Sintiendo el sudor asquerosamente pegado a su piel, Dean volvió a pegar sus labios a los de _su_ Sam antes de gatear sobre la cama hasta la otra versión de su hermano y alternar besos entre él y su otro yo. El Sam de este mundo logró que el otro se acostara a su lado en la cama y enganchando sus piernas a su cintura, su hermano de otro universo lo penetrara mientras Dean recorría el cuerpo de los tres con su tacto y lengua. Para cuando fue el turno de Dean para hacerle el amor a Sam, ambos de esta Tierra-1, el menor de los Winchester luchaba contra el sueño. Estaba sentado sobre Dean, sintiéndolo en su interior mientras su erección yacía flácida, y sus labios junto con los del otro Dean se dedicaban a darle placer a su yo de otro mundo.

* * *

Dean se quejó al tratar de cubrir su espalda con la sábana. Sam, que estaba acostado a su lado, lo miró con compasión y levantó un poco su cuerpo para dejar que su hermano y amante cubriera su cuerpo.   
—Gracias —le dijo el mayor mientras arqueaba una ceja. Observó a la otra versión de Sam. Él estaba fumando un cigarro de esos antiguos, sostenido por una boquilla entre sus labios mientras el otro Dean ataba su cabello en un rodete. Él le agradeció con una sonrisa, recibió un beso en el cuello y le entregó el cigarro a su amante.   
—¿Cuánto más crees que soportará esta cama? —preguntó Dean intentando saltar sobre el colchón.   
—¿Puedes quedarte quieto? —le pidió su versión alterna.   
—Podrías empezar por olvidar que mañana va a seguir recordándote —le dijo Sam en referencia al colchón, ocasionando que Dean se quedara viendo a la nada por un buen rato.   
—Podríamos quedarnos a vivir todos juntos aquí, ¿no les parece? —preguntó el otro Dean, abrazando a su amante por la cintura.   
Los Winchester de este espacio y tiempo se miraron entre sí.   
—Veamos cómo sorteamos este asunto primero, y después nos encargamos de eso, ¿les parece? —respondió Sam.   
—Nos parece bien —resolvió el otro Sam—. ¿Acaso tenemos otra alternativa?

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :D
> 
> Reescribir todo esto porque la versión de Docs de Google nunca se actualizó valió la pena. Y quiero escribir mucho sobre estos chicos >:D  
> No es de suma relevancia, pero el número de Tierra que Dean les da a sus versiones alternas es la resta entre su fecha de cumpleaños y la de Sam xD (no puedo no hacer referencias xD)
> 
> PD: Estoy a nada de escribir un _daddycest_ xD ya mejor voy armando mis valijitas para ir derechito al infierno :DDDDDDD


End file.
